jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Komentarz na blogu:Koniu202/Łowca/@comment-32398021-20190809001648
Przepraszam po stokroć, ale naobiecywałeś mi, że ten kawałek pojawi się "jeszcze w tym tygodniu" jakieś... dwa tygodnie temu? Więc nie możesz tak zupełnie mieć mi za złe mojej lekkiej niecierpliwości :3 Co mamy? Po Nocną Furię wypływamy. Jedziemy z tym koksem. "Niestety niewielu łowców zdawało się spełniać te kryteria, toteż szatyn miał do wyboru jedną opcję – zatrudnić najemników. Nic przecież tak nie motywuje, jak obietnica podziału ogromnym wręcz zyskiem." To fakt, obietnica wielkiego zysku motywuje. Obietnica podziału już niekoniecznie ;P W sytuacji, w której Czkawka nie płaci/nie obiecuje im ustalonej stawki, tylko uzależnia jej wysokość od ilości ludzi do podziału, rysujący się na horyzoncie wielki zysk raczej zachęca do niecnych działań mających na celu zlikwidowanie jak największej ilości wspólników, żeby trzeba było dzielić na jak najmniej (i tym samym jak największe) części :P A tak poważnie, nie wiem, jak bywało z lojalnością wojsk zaciężnych, ale chyba nie mogło być tak źle, skoro niejeden władca jak tylko miał hajs, to się na taką armię decydował. Choć istotnym czynnikiem mogła być też kwestia wyszkolenia... "Czkawka planował wypłynąć w obstawie czterech okrętów, mających pełnić rolę zwiadowczą oraz stanowić ewentualną tarczę osłaniającą okręt dowodzenia przed ostrzałem." (...) " Po paru chwilach pięć okrętów łowców, na czele ze statkiem dowodzącym, wypływało w stronę otwartych wód." Przyznaję bez bicia, nie znam się na żegludze i nie gram w żadne gry, które pomogłyby mi się znać. Prawdopodobnie właśnie z powodu tej luki w wiedzy nasuwa mi się - na chłopski rozum - pytanie: skoro to miały być okręty zwiadowcze i tarcza dla głównego statku, to nie byłoby sensowniej, gdyby płynęły przed, a nie za nim? "To nie był jednak koniec kłopotów. Mijały dnie, a w tym czasie łowcy stawali się wobec siebie coraz bardziej podejżliwi. Dochodziło nawet do walk." No, tak czułam XD ("Podejrzliwi" przez "rz" :3) "Ukarał przykładowo kilka osób, uważając przy tym, by winnego nie zabić ani za bardzo nie uszkodzić." Nie zabić? To do niego niepodobne! :O No, ale jeśli ich nie uszkodził, to z pewnością było przykładowo, tak, tak... ...Albo jego podwładni dostrzegli, że ich przywódca to ciota, i zlikwidowali go w ramach redukcji ilości ludzi do podziału, ha! :P "To szybkie działanie sprawiło, że na okręcie znów zapanowała namiastka spokoju." ...Yhm. Widać na tym okręcie nie on jeden był ciotą :] Yhm, yhm, yhm. Płyniemy sobie jak ci piraci z Karaibów - na nieznanych wodach. I w nieznanym kierunku. Smoki! W końcu. No, to teraz tylko nie dać się zjeść i po sprawie, cóż to dla Łowcy :D "- Wpłynęliście na terytorium Berk. Natychmiast zawróćcie, a was nie zaatakujemy. – ostrzegła wojowniczka dosiadająca... nocnej furii." ...No tak, jakiś koncept to jest. Skoro główny bohater przeszedł na ciemną stronę mocy, zwolniła się fucha po jasnej XD Nie wiem tylko, jak mam w takim razie rozumieć sytuację z poprzedniego rozdziału. Czy Nocnej Furii też wtedy ktoś dosiadał i z jakiegoś powodu wtedy nie raczył się odezwać, czy może (ze względu na kilkutygodniową przerwę między tymi sytuacjami) Berkianie wytresowali smoki dopiero po tamtym incydencie? "Mogłoby się zdawać, że Czkawka będzie dokonywał odwrotu, by uniknąć dalszych strat i przy okazji nie dać się samemu utopić w mroźnym oceanie, ale dowódzca okrętu twardo trzymał się swojego terenu." "- MÓÓÓÓJ JEST TEN KAWAŁEK PODŁOGI! - wydał swój wojenny okrzyk i stanął demonstracyjnie szeroko na nogach." �� "Takie postępowanie w końcu się opłaciło, w końcu zestrzelona siecią nocna furia wylądowała razem z jeźdźczynią na okręcie Czkawki." Nawet spadając wciąż miała niezłego cela XD "Po schwytaniu smoka oraz właścicielki Czkawka wydał rozkaz odwrotu. Przez pewien czas reszta jeźdźców ścigała porywaczy, lecz wiedząc, że w gruncie rzeczy nie mogli póki co nic zrobić..." Dlaczego nie mogli? Nawet jeśli tam został sam Zębiróg, to Czkawce i tak zostały tylko dwa statki ("flota łowców, a raczej to co z niej zostało bo dwa statki trudno było nazwać flotą"). Zawsze to więcej niż jakby mieli jeden na łebka, ale bez przesady, kwestia zaatakowania statku kapitańskiego zaraz po upadku na niego Nocnej Furii, gdy jeszcze panował tam rozgardiasz, i na pewno coś by im się udało zdziałać. Ale dobra, ujdzie. "Łowca udał się do swojej kajuty, gdzie przebywała blond włosa jeźdźczyni nocnej furii." Ej, jego naprawdę ta ciotowatość dopadła w całej pełni. Jako bezwzględny Łowca mordujący swoich ludzi bez mrugnięcia okiem mógłby ją w ramach łagodnej terapii wstrząsowej przynajmniej wrzucić gdzieś pod pokład, do jakiegoś zapleśniałego pomieszczenia, a nie w luksusy własnego pokoju. Chyba że uwzględnił ją w planach na wieczór, noale. "Muszę przyznać, że mnie zainteresowałaś." Oo, czyżby więc jednak plany na wieczór? Zaczyna to podążać w ciekawym kierunku ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) "Nie mam zamairu zdradzać ci naszych sekretów. (...) ''- Nie składaj obietnic, których nie możesz dotrzymać."'' Cytując Szpadkę - me likey :3 "A ja nie jestem takim barbarzyńcom, za jakiego wielu mnie ma. Planowałem nawet zawrzeć z tobą układ. Ty powiesz mi jak dosiedliście smoków, a ja cię wypuszczę. Jak widać wolisz spędzić resztę życia, czyli już niewiele, w Wielkiej Twierdzy. Szkoda." Ale moment moment, on jej nawet nie dał się wypowiedzieć w kwestii tego układu. Może akurat miałaby ochotę? (Pamiętasz, kiedyś kazałam Ci przybić głową do lodówki karteczkę z odmianą rzeczowników w: celowniku liczby mnogiej - przyglądam się tym dwóm barbarzyńcOM, i, analogicznie, narzędniku liczby pojedynczej: jestem tym jednym barbarzyńcĄ. Weź częściej oglądaj tę lodówkę :P) "Wojowniczka nie odpowiedziała ani słowem, więc po chwili milczenia Czkawka wyszedł na mostek." Biedna dziewczyna, nie dopuścił jej do głosu, więc skoro już zdecydował o jej losie, to wolała przynajmniej nie pogarszać swojej sytuacji. "Dwa dni później niewielka flota łowców (...) napotkała przeszkodę, którą była gęsta mgła, przez którą nawet nie dało się przepłynąć." Titanic też miał ten problem. Na to się nie mówi "mgła", tylko "góra lodowa". "Ponieważ dowódzca nie chciał stracić cennego towaru to postanowił, że zarzucą kotwicę i przeczekają aż mgła przejdzie." I słusznie. Titanic na siłę chciał się przecisnąć i wszyscy wiemy, jak skończył. "Tym sposobem najbliższe kilka dni Łowca spędził w swojej kajucie wraz z jeźdźczynią nocnej furii, z której w dalszym ciągu nie mógł wyciągnąć żadnych informacji." Serio. Serio? Albo już naprawdę wyprało go z charakteru, albo miał kompleks Greya i lubił związane dziewczyny, bo naprawdę nie wiem, po co innego ona mu była AKURAT TAM. W sensie, ta mgła przecież nie zablokowała mu drzwi i mógł dziewczynę po nieudanym przesłuchaniu grzecznie zaciągnąć pod pokład. Chyba że przytulna kajuta i inteligentne towarzystwo zabójczo uprzejmego Łowcy było sposobem, w jaki łamał silną wolę swoich ofiar i wyciągał z nich informacje (a stwierdzenie "czasem złamanie niektórych zajmuje nieco...czasu, fakt, ale prędzej czy później każdy ulega" odnosiło się do ludzi, którym trzeba było naprawdę długo zapewniać komfort, żeby zaczęli mówić), z tym że... jakoś nie sądzę. "Mimo tego, sporo czasu spędzali na rozmowie." Czyli jednak? Ciepły pokoik i niezobowiązujące konwersacje? Bezwzględność złoczyńców schodzi na psy. "On dowiedział się, że dziewczyna nazywała się Astrid oraz oprócz tego wiele rzeczy na temat jej rodzinnej wyspy, oczywiście nic co by zagroziło jej domowi czy smokom" Czyli jakie to było "wiele rzeczy"? Co jedzą na śniadania i kto ostatnio złapał biegunkę? Bo jest chyba naprawdę niewiele informacji dotyczących Berk, których ktoś tak przebiegły jak nasz Łowca mógłby w taki czy inny sposób NIE wykorzystać przeciwko Wandalom i smokom. "Mogłoby się zdawać, że oboje zaczynali się nawet nieźle dogadywać." Zaraz chwycą się za rączki i w podskokach podążą w stronę zachodzącego słońca. Mężczyzna zabijający ludzi na pokaz i kobieta dosiadająca Nocnej Furii. To ma sens. "- Wiesz, że reszta prędzej czy później mnie odbije albo sama ucieknę? – powiedziała pewnego razu." I zatrzepotała filuternie rzęsami. Ale oddać Ci muszę, Lordzie, że przynajmniej teksty Czkawki wciąż piszesz wybornie. Dużo lepiej niż ja bym to zrobiła. Szacun. "Drago był słaby. Krótkowzroczny. – Szatyn opisywał łowcę z wyraźnym obrzydzeniem. (...) ''- Niezbyt za nim przepadałeś, prawda?'' ''- Był prawdziwym wrzodem i cieszę się, że już nie muszę go oglądać."'' To jest łowiecki statek czy pokój zwierzeń? "– Powiesz mi w końcu, jak udało wam się oswoić smoki? – spytał Łowca przerywając milczenie." Daj sobie spokój, stary, ona nie jest idiotką. Wyraźnie ci powiedziała, że nie wyciśniesz z niej nawet sło... "Tak naprawdę to żadna sztuka. – zaczęła wojowniczka, wzdychając. – Wy łowcy uważacie smoki za coś, co można zabić, zedrzeć skórę i sprzedać za wysoką cenę. Gdy zdołasz dostrzec ich prawdziwe oblicze. Żywe stworzenia, które też odczuwają emocje, wtedy znacznie łatwiej je wytresować. Przestajesz się ich bać, a zaczynasz się utożsamiać..." ...wa. I nawet nie trzeba było wyciskać. *tak zwany fejspalm* "Kolejnego dnia mgła ustała na tyle, by można było kontynuować rejs do Wielkiej Twierdzy." Góry lodowe mają to do siebie, że przepływają. "Niedługo potem udał się do swojej kajuty, gdzie zaczął doszlifowywać plan zamachu na Archonta." W której siedziała więźniarka, mogąca chlapnąć tym planem przed samym Archontem, jeśli ten zechce ją widzieć. Geniusz taktyczny. Domyślam się, że zaraz zaproponuje jej współpracę, ale ona się jeszcze na nią nie zgodziła i wcale nie musi. Zresztą, czy on naprawdę zaufałby swojemu więźniowi? "- Mam dla ciebie propozycję.(...) ''- Nie wiem, czy chcę jej wysłuchać, ale mów."'' W tym jednym zdaniu tak pięknie ująłeś myślenie kobiety XD "- Zwrócę wolność tobie, Szczerbatkowi oraz dam słowo, że zostawię Berk w spokoju. – zapauzował." A czego słuchał? "Jeźdźczyni nie mogła wyobrazić sobie lepszej sytuacji na ucieczkę i choć rozsądek kazał jej odmówić, w końcu miała się dogadywać z łowcą..." ...Tak jakby nie robiła tego już od kilku tygodni, które powinien zająć im powrót. Zresztą daj spokój, Astrid, z jakim łowcą? Ten koleś już dawno wymiękł, czego jesteś żywym przykładem. A poza tym rozmowy o biegunce zbliżają. "W głębi duszy wiedziała, że Łowca nie zdradzi." Chce przecież tylko obalić władzę w swoim klanie i podstępem ją przejąć. Ten gość nie ma żadnych skłonności do zdrad i przewrotów. Totalnie. "Czkawka miał przed sobą wiele przeszkód, chociażby fakt, że wielu łowców ze względu na strach przed gniewem Archonta będzie bało się do niego dołączyć." Y, a po co chce ich do siebie dołączać? Niech na nich naśle swoich najemników. W końcu dotąd żadni Łowcy mu nie spasowali pod kątem lojalności, czemu coś nagle miałoby się zmienić? "Łowca spodziewał się nawet, że wielu ludzi z wyprawy, z której wracają, go zdradzi pomimo obietnic ogromnego zysku." Jejku, wrócił mu rozsądek! :D Szkoda że nie pomyślał o tym, ZANIM ich zatrudnił, ale mądry człowiek po rozbiciu Titanica... ---- Długi rozdział, w twoim stylu XD Fajnie, że coś się w końcu zdążyło wydarzyć, czekałam na to! :D Naprawdę dobrze się bawiłam, czytając to - nie ukrywam, moja słabość do Czkawki i Astrid nie rozpłynęła się jakoś magicznie i lubię ich w jednej kajucie, jak logicznie uzasadnione bądź nie by to było. Poza tym teksty Czkawki wymiatają, cieszy mnie każda jego kwestia. Przy okazji też nauczyłam się nowego wyrażenia i spędziłam miłe dwie godzinki na pisaniu komentarza. Same plusy, za które dzięki i wełny życzę - lipiec już minął, chłodno się robi, wełna na zimę dobra ^^